Alone
by Twilight11addict
Summary: Renee and Charlie are still married on Bella's 7th birthday, but when her mom dies in a car crash she has no family left. Edward sees her and didn't let her go to the orphanage, instead he has her live alone and doesn't let her see him, he protects her.
1. Dead

**BPOV**

"Bella, where do you want to go for dinner today?" Asked my mom, Renee

"You don't have to take me anywhere, mommy," I replied, "We have a kitchen at home."

"But today is your birthday; don't you want to go to a restaurant?"

"Where is daddy going to eat?"

"He will be at the restaurant you choose when we get there."

"Let's go to McDonalds!"

"Okay," Mom got on the cell phone with Charlie, which I only now realize wasn't safe considering we were in a car. I saw a lot of cars up ahead in a car wreck. "Mommy,"

"I'm busy, Bella."

"Mommy,"

"What is it Bella?" I pointed ahead; she looked foreword just before the crash. Then people in suit came and got me out of the car. They noticed how young I was.

"Tell us your age, okay?"

"I'm seven today, It's my birthday." I said, my voice was very weak and I kept sniffling, "My momma died. She is in my car."

"How do you know she died?"

"Because now my daddy is the only one left in my famwy."

"Where is he?"

"He's at McDonalds." While these people drove me to McDonalds they asked me a lot of questions, when we got to my dad, they asked even more. The next day, when I woke up in my house, dad was on the floor, with a knife in his chest.

** Sorry this is so short, I just got a great idea in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone.So I had to type it up and show it to people. Hopefully it is good and people will like it. Please tell me if you want another chapter, if you don't, I will not write any more. **


	2. Questions

**EPOV**

Carlisle had asked me to come with him to the emergency room as help. Apparently, Charlie swan killed himself. I was supposed to watch his daughter with Alice. We were supposed to ask questions so we know were she is supposed to go. I went into the room she was in. I noticed immediately that she was crying and her blood smelled delicious. _Now _I knew why Alice was with me. She grabbed my arm so that I couldn't run up and drink her blood right then. She then whispered so low that no human could hear, "If you kill her, _I will_ kill you." She threatened. I sighed; I was glad I had Alice here. Alice ran up to the little girl and started to try to make her feel better. "It's okay, I'm Alice, my parents died like yours. But, you know what?"

"What?" The girl asked, her voice weak and cracking

"I got a new family and I'm happy now."

"I don't want a new family!"

"You know what else?"

"I don't want to."

"Well, okay. I brought my brother too. He wants to talk to you."

"What's his name? Oh! I forget my name's Bella." She seemed to have forgotten about her parents dying.

**BPOV**

A boy came into the room and told me his name and that he is the girls sister whose name is Alice.

"Okay so Alice and Edward?" I asked just to make sure that I had it right.

"Yes," Edward said.

"Aren't those names old?" I asked. Alice pulled an amused expression. Edward started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Edward said, still holding back laughter.

"Let's talk," said Alice.

"Kay," I said.

"How many more questions are you going to ask me!?" I asked.

"How many more will you answer to?" asked Alice.

"No more!"

"Fine, _I _won't ask any more."

". I want you to promise that _no one _asks any more, not just you. It gets really annoying." I said. They looked surprised that I knew that many big words, or that I knew that Alice meant for other people to start asking.


	3. Presents

**BPOV**

I woke up, as usual to a slightly messy house. I had to clean the rest. I was all alone in a two story house, although I feel I might not be alone. I almost always had a feeling someone was watching me. You would think I was used to it, but I wasn't. Seven years of people watching me. At least they didn't do anything bad to me. Every year, they kind of celebrated holidays with me. I would wake up one morning and have the house decorated. Sometimes they even had me throw a party. Every birthday, I would get presents. I looked at the calendar, and today was September thirteenth, my birthday. I looked downstairs first; I saw the cake that I knew would be impossible to touch. Like with all snack foods in the house, if I had too much, or I wasn't supposed to have it yet, It would disappear from my grip. I looked to the left of the cake and there were my presents. Those, I was allowed to touch. The **from** tags never had any names on them, though. The biggest present was a collection of all my two favorite authors' books. (Just imagine two authors and all of their books.) The smallest was a key that was obviously for a car. I sighed; of course they would get me a new car. Another one was a small glass sculpture that had a butterfly and a rose on top of a circular mirror. **(Pic on profile,) **It looked expensive. Another was a crystal hair brush. Yet another present was a gift card to anywhere that had one thousand dollars on it. The last one was in a small box. It was a locket, a very, _very_ beautiful locket. **(Pic on profile,) **The locket was _definitely_ my favorite. I had only two pictures of my parents, so I was going to put those pictures in it.

It turned out that my car was a new Lamborghini Murcielago, yellow.** (Pic on profile,) ** I was driving to the mall to spend my gift card. I saw a silver car. It felt like the silver Volvo owner was following me, but I was used to seeing it. It followed me everywhere. Like I said, I was used to it. Last year, I had gotten a fake license and I could already drive, so I was simply allowed to drive. When I got to the mall, I realized I hadn't eaten anything this morning, so I went to the food court.

**EPOV**

I watched Bella wake up and open her presents, knowing better than to try and eat the cake right now. I watched her enjoy opening the presents and everything. I watched her because she was my responsibility. I hadn't wanted her in a orphan house, where everything was depressing and all. Carlisle let me; he said that she would be my responsibility from now on, though. I didn't bring her to my house, though, because I didn't want too many vampires around her. I watched as she got into her knew car and started driving to the mall. I watched her going to the food court. I heard Alice; she was talking in her mind to me. _Something is going to happen today, something bad, Edward._ Just then, someone got her starting on shoes and she stopped thinking about that. I cursed internally, and started getting worried. What was going to happen?

**Authors Note: Sorry, I know I promised a long chapter, but I ran out of ideas. Plus, I like to build a little tension. Also, I promised this chapter up today, ansd I have to get off the computer ****NOW.**


	4. Car

**BPOV**

On my way home I saw a speeding truck. It was crossing the road right now so I didn't think it would be a problem. I should have been able to drive right past the road after it passed. But it stopped right in the middle of the road. I was already going to fast to slow down and there was another driver behind me, drunk.


	5. Cold

**BPOV**

Suddenly I was out of the car and on the grass. I also wasn't a surprise. Another benefit, I was always safe. Another thing was that cold arms always saved me.

**Sorry, but guess what? Next chapter Bella's going to meet the Cullen's. And she's going to be 17. You know what that means!**


	6. Doubt

**BPOV**

Ten years. Ten years of living alone. Ten years of falling asleep and waking up in a new house about every two years. An empty house, empty of people. Ten years. And I'm still alone.

This is my fifth house. Or is it six? I'm finally seventeen. And in a new house. Again. My birthday was three days ago and today is the first day of he school year. And my luck just happened to like me to be in Forks. I loved sunny places, but I just ended up in rainy places for ten years.

As I got out of my truck at school, a person came to me and hugged me.

"Bella! I haven't talked to you for a long time!" The girl said. Just as I was about to as who she was, a male voice said: "Alice! Get over here! Now!" I turned at the sound of the voice. There, a car down from mine, was a gorgeous boy. He had tousled bronze hair, and topaz eyes to go with them. He was beautiful in every aspect, but I recognized him.

"Edward, I quite highly doubt she remembers. I'll tell you when she does. Is that better? I now you want to tell her, but the rest of the family want to talk to her until then!" Shouted the girl that was still hugging me.


	7. I'm Alice

**BPOV**

"What are you talking about?!" I shouted

"Oh sorry. My name's Alice. I know you already. But you don't know me." The girl said that was _still _hugging me.

"Will you let go of me?! Please?!" I shouted.

"Here I'll get her off for you. My name is Edward." The bronze haired boy said, smiling a crooked smile that made my heart wrench.

"Thanks. I was kind of wondering whether I was going to have to walk around all day with her hanging on to me." I joked.

"She did that once." He laughed.

"I'm right here you know." Alice said.

"I know." I said.

"Do you want to come to our house after school?"

"Really?"

"Yeah we'd love it when you come over." Alice said.


	8. Italian stuff

BPOV

"Alice? How exactly is my car going to get home?" I asked Alice after school.

"I'll take it. Edward can drive you to my house. I have my own car."

"Okay, then. Edward, I guess I'm going with you." I said to Edward.

"Okay. Come with me, then." He smiled. I walked with him to his car.

"Bella?" He asked after he started driving.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember anything from when you were seven?"

"I remember on my birthday my mom died. I had to go somewhere and this girl who said her name was Alice…" I stopped as I remembered. The girl I remembered looked exactly like Alice… And someone named Edward that looked like Edward had been questioning me, too. "Edward? Where were you when I was seven?"

"You were so cute." He murmured to himself. After about a minute he seemed to remember that I was with him.

"Weren't you seven, too?" I asked. I had only known them for not even a day, and I felt betrayed because I didn't know what he was talking about. Yet, it seemed like I had known him for so much longer and knew him better than I should.

"No, Bella." The car stopped. After he got out of the car, he came around and opened my door for me. "I was seventeen."

"You're seventeen now, though." I said confusedly. We walked into his house. There were four people standing in the living room.

"Bella, this is Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, and Jasper." He said, indicating towards each person as he talked.

"It's nice to meet, you." I said, smiling. Emmet was a huge person; he looked like he was a serious weight lifter. Esme reminded me of one of those people from the era of silent movies, except much prettier. Carlisle looked like one of the more serious people who would always tell you the truth, but are still very playful, and Jasper looked strong and mature; the kind of person I would trust to keep me safe. After the introductions, Edward took me straight up the stairs.

"Here, do you want a tour of the house?"

"Sure." I said, "About being seventeen, if you were seventeen then, how old are you now?"

"Seventeen." He said.

"That's more than a little confusing." I said.

"I promise to explain everything to you later." He said in a tone that dropped the subject.

"Fine. But don't think I'll forget. I've been known to have an extremely long memory."

"I know." I grinned.

"Okay, on with the tour. This is Rosalie and Emmett's room… Carlisle's office… Alice's room…" He smiled at me… He was so perfect. I knew I would never get him, though. He probably already had a girlfriend. "Would you like to see my room?"

"Sure." He took my hand and led me up another set of stairs and to the end of the hall.

"This is my room." He said. He opened the door and led me inside.

"Edward? When is Alice going to get home?"

"In about twenty minutes. She wanted to get some fast food."

"I see." I sat down on his sofa, the closest thing he had to a bed in his room. "Why do you not have a bed?"

"I don't want one." He said; looking at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I am not crazy!" I said, insulted.

"I didn't say that you were."

"You were implying it." I said.

"I was not!" I stood up and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he caught me fast.

"Where ever you aren't." I answered.

"Why?" He looked hurt.

"I don't want to fight with my new friend." I answered. He looked relieved.

"I'll try not to fight if you stay. Please?" He asked.

"Fine, but if we even start to fight, I'm leaving." I answered.

"Okay." He looked a little like a four year- old that just got out of trouble, in a way. He was too old to fit the part. We sat back down on the couch. There was an awkward silence for a while.

"So..." I said to break the silence.

"So…" He said.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Where did Alice go to get the food?"

"She's going to Port Angeles."

"I see… When is she going to get back?"

"She's going to be back in a couple of hours."

"This is gong to be a while." I said.

"Yes it is." Ten minutes later, Edward and I were laughing like crazy and couldn't stop.

"Esme really did that?" I asked through my laughter.

"Yes. Emmet wouldn't stop laughing for weeks!" I laughed harder.

"Poor Rosalie!" I laughed. After another few minutes I was able to stop laughing. Edward had told me that Rosalie was at the mall, after he told me that she even existed.

"And now, Edward, Do pray tell, why did she do that?"

"Esme dyed Rosalie's hair lime green because Rosalie had wanted to get rid of Esme's swimming pool." I cracked up. I had quickly learned here that Esme was protective of her heated pool. Rosalie had had to walk around with lime green hair for months. "And that is why you don't mess with Esme's swimming pool." He concluded.

"Now I'm scared." I said with a grin.

"All of us are. Esme can be mean when she wants to be." He smiled widely.

"I hope I survive..." I laughed.

"I do, too." He said, his smile gone for a second. I grinned. "What?" He asked, confused and interested as to why I was smiling again all of a sudden.

"I just realized something." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said to tease him.

"What?!" He asked, getting angry.

"Nothing! I swear!" I said, feigning innocence.

"If you won't tell me… I will force it out of you!" He started tickling me.

"Never!" I shouted. It was hard to breathe from laughing so much.

"I will get you to tell me!" He shouted.

"I will never tell you!" I shouted, "You're powerful, but I will stand strong!" I laughed.

"That is where you're wrong, I will win this battle." He started laughing with me.

"You think you'll win, but I only have half of my forces out there!" He fell onto the ground, laughing and rolling around. "Oh, and I won with only half of my army?" I asked jokingly.

"Maybe." He said through his laughter. I watched from the couch's edge, on my stomach, my legs on the back of the couch, until he stopped laughing. He looked up at me and smiled. "I understand that you won this battle, but don't think that all my forces were there." I grinned at him.

"Well, at least you still don't know what I realized." Then he seemed to remember why we started the whole war in the first place.

"That was just a battle, but the war isn't over yet." He grinned evilly at me. Then he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me off the couch. "Bella..." He murmured then, pulling me closer. My eyes closed as he leaned in to kiss me. Someone cleared their throat loudly behind us before our lips touched. I jumped, Alice walked into the room.

"I leave for less than an hour, and you guys get all mushy, I've noticed." Alice said, smiling, "Edward, our food's downstairs. Here's your food."

"Why can't I eat with you?"

"Guests have to eat upstairs, us downstairs. Esme's rules." Alice said, still smiling.

"Okay." I said. Alice handed me the bag of food. After they left the room, I looked into the bag. It was Italian food, the good kind. There was Malachite. (AN: Malachite is pasta that is baked under cheese and meat.) I could only eat about half of the food. I stopped eating. About five minutes later, Edward and Alice came into the room.

"Are you done eating, Bella?" Edward asked. I smiled up at him.

"Well, I got half of it done, but I got full." I said.

Alice spoke up. "Here, I'll take it to the garbage."

"I should. It's my mess." I said, my face turning red.

"No, you need to keep Edward company." Alice said jokingly.

"You don't even know where the garbage is, anyway." Edward said.

"Fine," I huffed. I didn't want people to have to do things for me. Alice walked out of the room. I turned around and headed for the couch. Edward came up to me from behind and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I stopped walking and turned to face him. I smiled at him. He smiled back at me quickly and lowered his arms to my waist. Of their own accord, my arms wrapped themselves around his neck. He leaned in to kiss me again, and, like last time, my eyes closed. I felt our lips touch softly together. He definitely _did not _have a girlfriend. He didn't seem like the type of person to cheat on a girlfriend, and I trusted that instinct.

When broke apart, Edward released me and hurried to the couch, smiling as he went. I blushed a deep red and followed after him. Someone knocked on the door.

"Edward, why did you lock the door?" Shouted Alice through the door.

"It's my room." He shouted.

"Edward, open the door." Said Alice. Edward got up, and, after winking at me, unlocked the door. I was still blushing still. Alice saw me like that. "Bella, why are you blushing?" Alice asked in an innocent voice.

"No reason." I said, smiling at Edward.

"Okay, then." Alice said, "Bella, what do you want to do?" Alice asked. It was obvious she didn't mean just at the house.

**EPOV**

"Alice? How exactly is my car going to get home?" Bella asked Alice after school. She was walking with us to the parking lot.

"I'll take it. Edward can drive you to my house. I have my own car." Alice said.

"Okay, then. Edward, I guess I'm going with you." Bella said to me.

"Okay. Come with me, then." I smiled at her. It was hard not to. She was very beautiful and I wish I could have her. But I knew I couldn't. She followed me to my Volvo; I opened the door for her as she got in.

"Bella?" I had started driving. I knew I was going to have to bring this up, although I didn't want to. I couldn't think of a better time than now.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember anything from when you were seven?"

"I remember on my birthday my mom died. I had to go somewhere and this girl who said her name was Alice…" She trailed off. I was obvious that she was remembering what Alice had looked like. Possibly me, too. "Edward? Where were you when I was seven?"

"You were so cute." I murmured to myself. I was thinking about after her parents had died I didn't want to make her go to an orphanage where she might never have a real family, but I didn't want her to life with a vampire family where she could easily be killed. I couldn't choose. I had decided to have her live alone, where both worked because in the future she would be able to live with someone, after she got old enough. Plus, at an orphanage, she could be adopted by a bad family. I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts.

"Weren't you seven, too?" She asked. I internally sighed; I knew this was a question I had to answer. "No, Bella." I answered. I stopped the car and went around to her side to open her door. "I was seventeen."

"You're seventeen now, though." She said, confused.

"Bella, this is Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, and Jasper." Motioning towards everyone, so she would know who was who. They already knew her, whether she knew it or not. "It's nice to meet, you." She said, smiling.

"Here, do you want a tour of the house?" I asked, she would need to know how the house was so she wouldn't go into Jaspers room, he might lose it then.

"Sure." She said, "About being seventeen, if you were seventeen then, how old are you now?"

"Seventeen." I said. It was different, how she reacted.

"That's more than a little confusing." She said jokingly.

"I promise to explain everything to you later." I said. I didn't want to talk about it anymore._ Edward. _Alice thought. _I'm going to get some food for Bella, okay? The Italian food from Port Angeles. _I kept walking as if I hadn't heard anything.

"Fine. But don't think I'll forget. I've been known to have an extremely long memory."

"I know." She grinned at me after I said that.

"Okay, on with the tour. This is Rosalie and Emmett's room… Carlisle's office… Alice's room…" I smiled at her. "Would you like to see my room?"

"Sure." I took her hand and led her up the two sets of stairs and towards the end of the hall, towards my room.

"This is my room." I opened the door and pulled her in.

"Edward? When is Alice going to get home?"

"In about twenty minutes. She wanted to get some food."

"I see." She sat down on my sofa. "Why do you not have a bed?"

"I don't want one." It should be very obvious; some people don't like to sleep on beds. Not like I sleep anyway…

"I am not crazy!" She said, looking insulted.

"I didn't say that you were."

"You were implying it." She said.

"I was not!" I shouted innocently. She stood and started for the door. I got up to get her.

"Where are you going?" I asked. I caught her quickly, so she couldn't leave.

"Where ever you aren't." She answered. That worried e; did that mean she hated me?

"Why?" I knew my expression was hurt; I couldn't control it.

"I don't want to fight with my new friend." She answered. I was relieved, and it showed on my face.

"I'll try not to fight if you stay. Please?" I begged.

"Fine, but if we even start to fight, I'm leaving." She answered.

"Okay." I was childishly happy that she agreed with me. We sat back down on the couch. There was an awkward silence for a while.

"So..." She said after a while.

"So…" I said.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"Where did Alice go to get the food?"

"She's going to Port Angeles."

"I see… When is she going to get back?"

"She's going to be back in a couple of hours."

"This is gong to be a while." She said in an exasperated tone.

"Yes it is." Ten minutes later, Bella and I were laughing loudly. I was very hard to stop.

"Esme really did that?" She asked, although I don't know how she got the breath..

"Yes. Emmet wouldn't stop laughing for weeks!" She laughed harder.

"Poor Rosalie!" She shouted through her laughter. After a couple more minutes, We stopped laughing. I had told her about Rosalie, but lied and said she was at the mall so I wouldn't hurt her feelings.

"And now, Edward, Do pray tell, why did she do that?"

"Esme dyed Rosalie's hair lime green because Rosalie had wanted to get rid of Esme's swimming pool." She started laughing again. Even she knew not to mess with Esme's pool "And that is why you don't mess with Esme's swimming pool." I concluded.

"Now I'm scared." She said with a grin.

"All of us are. Esme can be mean when she wants to be." He smiled widely.

"I hope I survive..." She laughed.

"I do, too." I said. I stopped smiling. I didn't want her to die because my family was vampires. She smirked at me. "What?" I asked, confused. I was interested now.

"I just realized something." She said.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said, teasing me.

"What?!" I asked, I was getting angry that I didn't know.

"Nothing! I swear!" She said, pretending to be innocent.

"If you won't tell me… I will force it out of you!" I started to tickle her.

"Never!" She shouted, or tried to, through her laughter.

"I will get you to tell me!"

"I will never tell you! You're powerful, but I will stand strong!" She laughed.

"That is where you're wrong, I will win this battle." I started to laugh, I couldn't help it.

"You think you'll win, but I only have half of my forces out there!" I fell onto the ground, laughing. I started to roll around on the floor with laughter. "Oh, and I won with only half of my army?" She asked jokingly.

"Maybe." I tried to say through my laughter, although I don't know if she understood it. She was hiding half of her face from me and laying on the couch in the wrong way. She watched until I could stop laughing. "I understand that you won this battle, but don't think that all my forces were there." She grinned at me.

"Well, at least you still don't know what I realized." I just remembered what started the war.

"That was just a battle, but the war isn't over yet." I grinned evilly at me, trying to make her scared. I grabbed her off the couch as gently as I could. The sudden proimity was all it too k to make me want to kiss her. "Bella..."I murmured. I couldn't help it now. Her eyes closed as I leaned in to kiss her. Alice cleared her throat behind us. Bella jumped. _Sorry, Edward. You would have bitten her…_ Alice mentally apologized.

"I leave for less than an hour, and you guys get all mushy, I've noticed." Alice said, smiling, "Edward, our food's downstairs. Here's your food."

"Why can't I eat with you?"

"Guests have to eat upstairs, us downstairs. Esme's rules." Alice lied, still smiling.

"Okay." Alice dragged me down the stairs. "Edward, what is it with you and Bella?" Alice asked me.

"I don't know, Alice."

"Edward, I think you might be in love." Alice said.

"Alice, I doubt it."

"Well, Edward when you try to kiss her while I'm throwing away her food, try to be careful, okay?"

"What ever." I said, I couldn't think of anything else to say. "Alice, when is Bella going to be done eating?"

"In another two minutes, and we should go up five minutes later." She said.

_SEVEN MINUTES LATER_

"Are you done eating, Bella?" I asked when I got in the room. She smiled up at me from her place on the floor.

"Well, I got half of it done, but I got full." She said.

Alice spoke up. "Here, I'll take it to the garbage."

"I should. It's my mess." She said, her face starting to turn red from the attention.

"No, you need to keep Edward company." Alice said jokingly.

"You don't even know where the garbage is, anyway." I said.

"Fine," She turned and started for the couch. I locked the door and walked forward to wrap my arms around her shoulders to stop her. She turned around and smiled at me. I smiled back and moved my arms to her waist. Her arms then wrapped around my neck and I leaned in to kiss her. I knew I had to be careful, so I pressed my lips very gently against hers. Her lips felt amazing against mine, and, in a way, like they belonged there.

We broke apart, and when we did, I let go of her and quickly sat on the couch, smiling as I went. Bella blushed and went to sit on the couch, too.

"Edward, why did you lock the door?" Shouted Alice through the door, pretending that I couldn't hear her and didn't know why I locked the door.

"It's my room." I shouted, acting with her.

"Edward, open the door." Said Alice. I got up to unlock the door. I winked at Bella before I unlocked it. Bella blushed after I winked.

"Bella, why are you blushing?" Alice asked in an innocent voice; it wasn't very hard to know that she was faking.

"No reason." She said, smiling at me.

"Okay, then." Alice said, "Bella, what do you want to do?" Alice asked. Alice wanted to go somewhere outside of the house.

**BPOV**

I asked Alice about going to the mall; _that _was a bad idea. She dragged me in and out of stores for hours on end. I was very sad to say that she wouldn't let me pay for anything either. She might as well have bought everything in the mall. Then, she went to my house and threw out every clothing item I had that she hadn't just bought. I felt bad for Edward, who'd had to carry everything, the new and old. I felt bad for myself, because, when I finally stopped moving and changing and everything else Alice had in store for me, I couldn't feel anything. Someone could have scratched me with a knife, and I wouldn't have known. Edward sat down net to me.

"Why did you have to pick the mall?" He complained to me.

"You could have warned me." I said, "I thought we could have just walked around and things like that. I didn't expect Alice to buy everything in the mall."

"If you put Alice within a mile of a all, don't think it's going to be okay." He said, "You know, Alice was prohibited from a mall." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It was a cloudy day in Las Vegas, and Alice saw Las Vegas's biggest mall. She went in, and literally came out with every buyable thing in there. All the costumers started complaining." I grinned.

"I would figure she would do that." I said to him, "She seems like she would, after today."


	9. This will be here forever

Okay, me and my friend made a joint account. That means that more stories are going to be on a different account. My friends pen name is Isabellamariecullen3214. And the joint account name is Writers.R.Us.


	10. Embarrasing

_**BPOV**_

Edward and I grew closer, and farther apart somehow. We didn't kiss again, and we didn't talk about that, either. We were just friends, and I was fine with that for as long as we didn't bring up the kiss. That would be too embarrassing.

**Important: I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever, and even more sorry that this update is so small!! I will try to update with a long chapter by the end of this next week. If I don't, you can yell at me.**


	11. Troubles

_**BPOV**_

"Edward will really hate me for this," Alice muttered, torn.

"But _I _will hate you if you don't tell me the truth." I told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Besides, Edward is your adopted brother. He has to forgive you some time."

"Fine. He will be really angry; he wanted to tell you himself."

"I don't care. I'll tell him I forced you to."

"Okay, then. We're vampires." That shocked me, "But we don't drink human blood." She said in response to my scared expression.

"Then what do you drink?"

"Animal blood. That's why our eyes are golden."

"Is that why you are so cold and never age?"

"Exactly," Alice said, "Oh, no. Not good. Edward's coming. Bye!" Alice started to run. Fast! She was just a blur.

"Alice! Get back here!" Edward's voice echoed through the house.

"Oh, crap," I whimpered," I was in trouble.


	12. Here

BPOV

I didn't know why I was here. I didn't even know how I got here. Edward didn't know I was here. Edward didn't even know I was gone. I stared down, little droplets of water trickling to the ground. It wasn't raining yet. I looked at the lines forming letters, the letters forming words.

_Renée Swan_

_1965-1995_

_A good mother and a good friend. R.I.P_

_Charlie Swan_

_1960-1995_

_Police chief of Forks, and a father. The best police chief we've known._

I sniffed. Edward hadn't been mad at me, although Alice was a different story.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Alice, you idiot!" Edward yelled, not even pausing to look at me._

"_She would have figured it out eventually. You don't think she's __**that**__ dumb, do you?" Alice's voice echoed through the halls. Edward ran out again, faster than I'd ever seen. There was a shriek._

Let's just say Alice won't be with us for a while. Neither will Jasper.

I resorted to different memories

_FLASHBACK:_

_A LITTLE GIRL RAN FORWARD, ONTO A PLAYGROUND. SHE STOPPED AND SHOUTED, "MOMMY? CAN WE SIT HERE?" THE MOTHER LAUGHED, AND SHOUTED BACK "IS IT WET?" THE LITTLE GIRL SHOOK HER HEAD VIGORIOUSLY. "THEN WE CAN," A MAN STEPPED OUT OF THE CAR CARRYING VARIOUS PLAYTHINGS, A KITE, A FRISBEE, AND SO ON. HER MOTHER HAD A BLANKET AND A PICNIC BASKET IN HER HANDS._

_FLASHBACK #2:_

_A PIECE OF GLASS SLIPPED FROM A GIRL'S HANDS. IT SHATTERS. ONE OF THE PIECES GET STUCK IN HER LEG. SHE STARTS CRYING. HER MOM COMES DOWN TO SEE WHY THE GIRL IS CRYING AND SEES A NEARLY SET TABLE, JUST MISSING THE THIRD GLASS OF MILK. SHE LOOKS UP AT HER WAILING DAUGHTER, AND NOICES HER FACE TURNING GREEN. SHE FINALLY NOTICES THE BLOOD AND MILK RUNNING DOWN HER DAUGHTERS LEG. "OH, BABY, ARE YOU OKAY? MOMMY'S GOING TO MAKE IT BETTER. CHARLIE? CAN YOU GET THE BAND-AIDS AND DISINFECANT?"_

_FLASHBACK #3:_

_HER MOM SHOUTED AGAIN, LOUDER THIS TIME. THE GIRL WAS CURLED UP IN A BALL IN HER ROOM. THIS WAS THE SEVENTH FIGHT THIS MONTH. HER DAD WASN'T YELLING LOUD, TRYING NOT TO SCARE HIS DAUGHTER. THERE WAS THE SOUND OF THINGS BEING THROWN. THE GIRL SNUGGLED CLOSER TO HER STUFFED ANIMAL, WHIMPERING AND CRYING HERSELF INTO A DEEP AND NIGHTMARISH SLEEP._

That wasn't a pleasant memory. I had awakened in a hotel with my mother, when I asked; she had said that me and her were going on a trip. I, being a stupid little kid, believe her. Until we never came back. I sniffled hard, the droplets of water picking up pace. I kept my head bowed; I didn't want people to see me like this. I hadn't always been so close to my parents, I'd never said much to them, I had hated them, hated them both for taking me away from both of them. I sniffled again, and reached out to brush my hand across the gravestones. The rain started then.

"I love you mom, I love you, too dad, sorry for not talking to you. I just wish I could be with you again." I whispered and walked away, into the rain.


	13. There

_EPOV_

It hurt a lot to see her here, that's why we took her away in the first place, why we left Forks. I wanted to go to her, to comfort her, but Esme was there. She touched my arm lightly. _She needs to handle this herself. She wouldn't be happy if she knew you saw her like this. _ We were hiding in the shadows. Bella couldn't see us. Bella didn't even know I knew where she was. I could smell the salt of her tears from our hiding placed, and the steady drips of them falling onto the ground getting faster. I could also hear the sound of a sob trying to break out of her chest. Esme was right; Bella wouldn't want me to see this.I heard her speak to the gravestones of the people she was grieving for. "I love you mom, I love you, too dad, sorry for not talking to you. I just wish I could be with you again." And I saw her walk away from them, the tears still pooled in her eyes. Even Rosalie was upset. _It's just not right; your life being taken from you before you even start it. Not right, not at all. _ It reminded her too much of how her life was taken. It reminded her so much, that she jumped out of the shadows and hugged Bella, whom gasped and would have fallen backwards if not for the fact that Rose was still hugging her.

"What are you doing here, Rosalie?"


	14. AN: Read, very, very important

I am sorry for the lack of updating, but I've been thinking really hard about this story, so I'm leaving then choice up to my fans. Now, there is going to be a poll on my profile, with three choices that say: Delete, Rewrite, and Keep as is. What I want you to do is pick one, vote, or whatever. THE FATE OF THIS STORY RESTS IN YOUR HANDS!!


	15. Sorry

Ok. I will not be able to update in a long time. A mattress in my house singed and smaoke went through the entire house, melting almost everything plastic in the upstairs part of the house. I can't live there anymore, and even if the computer didn't melt, I wouldn't want to write. My ferret died of smoke inhalation, and My dog is sick and in ananimal shelter. So you might not see me for a while.


	16. Seattle

"Do I have to have a reason to be at a cemetery? I am, after all, adopted. What if my family is buried here?"

"I was actually referring to the not quite comfortable attack on me, not at the cemetery."

"I saw you crying." Rosalie explained.

"You don't like me."

"I do now," _that's nice;_ I thought sarcastically, _I made a hateful new friend._

"Any chance you'll let go of me?"

"Yeah," She jumped backward suddenly. Her eyes were shining. "You want to go to Seattle with me and shop for a few days? Just Alice, you, and I?"

"Sure," I muttered quietly.

**I'm back!!!!!!!!! Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm in a little bit of a hurry. R&R PLZ, then head overto my profile and vote on the poll. This stpry is in your hands now.**


	17. Introductions

**EPOV**

I missed Bella. A lot. I hadn't realized that I would miss her _this much_ when she went to Seattle. I know I should have been angry at her, still, for forcing Alice to tell her the truth. I knew I _should have_ still been angry at Alice for telling her the truth, but I couldn't be. Not anymore. In fact, I was _glad_ that Bella knew the truth now. It made me happy, strangely. I liked the fact that I could now be open with Bella. _No more secrets. _Except for one. I sighed heavily.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Jasper asked, only partially concerned. I'd been like this for days; ever since Bella went to Seattle. Not for the first time, I worried about her. _What if she got hurt? What if there was a vampire attack? _I knew it wasn't rational to worry so much over a human, but I was. I wondered what was wrong with me. I realized I still hadn't answered him when Emmet came in.

"Oh, he's just missin' his girlfriend. Don't worry about him. Instead, let's go wrestle!"

I was getting really angry after that first comment when a thought came to me.

"Emmet," I said, almost calmly. Jasper looked at me, almost afraid at this mix of emotions. I was feeling… Murderous. _But,_ I realized, _it's not towards Emmet. _"Yes, let's go wrestle." I said, "And," I added, "If I win, you have to admit she's _not _my girlfriend, and you have to shut up completely about it. Especially around her." I announced. He grinned mischievously, maliciously.

"Of course, brother, why not? But, if I win… Let's just say you'll regret it."

Far, far away from this private little world, Jasper groaned.

**BPOV**

"Are we done yet?" I groaned loudly. Several people glanced my way, and, apparently disinterested, looked away again.

"Why do you say that every time we step into the store?" Alice asked

"Ask," Rosalie corrected instantly, "And you always say that when we step into the store."

"I wouldn't have to say that if Bella would stop complaining, now would I?"

"I only complain because now every time we step into a store, the things you buy are going to have to be shipped, on _two separate_ _planes_, to get to your house. And next time Carlisle tries to buy, I don't know, a book, he's going to find out that you have no money left!"

"It's two _small_ separate planes." Alice grumbled, crossing her arms. I sighed. I knew I wasn't going to win this argument anyway.

"Whatever, Alice. Knock yourself out." _Please._ I added silently.

Alice was already ready with different pieces of clothing for my to try on.

"Here, try these on. The blue dress first. Hurry up." As I changed into different clothes, Alice continued to toss things over the dressing room stall to me.

"Alice!" I called, "I thought the point was to get me clothes, not to drown me in them!"

"Maybe it's both; I'm not sure yet." Alice responded, another pair of skinny jeans making their way into my stall. I stepped out. A few people stopped what they were doing as they glanced toward me, the looks turning into full- on stares. I blushed and began sliding back into my stall. Alice grabbed my arm.

"No, it looks good on you. You're wearing this when we go back."

"Why, Alice?" I complained.

"If you're going to be like that, you're wearing _this _when we going clubbing." She held up a mini, mini skirt and a tight skimpy top. I sighed.

"Good, but you're wearing both, anyway." Said Rosalie, grinning happily. I glared at Alice.

"I never said you wouldn't be forced to wear it, anyway." Alice said.

"Someday," I muttered sullenly.

_****_

"Please don't do this Alice. Please?" I was begging. That's how low I had to go to not be dressed like a slut to go clubbing.

"Nope, come on. Live a little!" Rosalie put in.

Alice said, "If you want, we can all dress the same. Would that make it better?"

"I _guess_," I said.

_****_

So, I went clubbing in a denim miniskirt, a thin, tight purple and black t- shirt that ended just below my belly button and started low enough to show a _lot_ of cleavage, thigh- high striped socks, and purple flats. My hair was volumized and curly, and I had some makeup on.

"I feel like a slut," I complained,

"Oh, poor Bella," Rosalie, almost identical in different colors, same as Alice "At least we didn't dip- dye your bangs"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Let's go clubbing."

_****_

Once, there, a lot of guys wanted me to dance with them. I even got offers from a few girls, asking me if I grind.

"Remember, Bella, don't go anywhere besides the dance floor with a stranger. Drink all you want, but nothing a stranger offers. 'Kay?"

"Okay, Alice." And so we went our separate ways to dance. I bought myself a small drink, purely out of thirst and lack of other options. As I was drinking it, another guy came up to me and asked me to dance. I set down my drink to do just that. This guy was tall and tan. He had black hair, and black eyes that sort of panicked me. As we were dancing, he wrinkled his nose a couple times, as if in disgust. Once the song was over, I started to head back toward my drink, but another stranger who looked sort of like the last, asked me to dance. In all the dancing, I didn't notice my last partner watching me, or heading over to my cup to put something into my drink.

_****_

**APOV**

"Edward!" I nearly shrieked into the phone. I was perfectly terrified.

"What happened, Alice?' He could read my tone as easily as I could read his. He was immediately worried for Bella.

"I can't see Bella, not at all. I looked around here, but she's not at the club anymore!"

I could hear Emmett's sarcastic voice in the background, going "You went clubbing, I wish I could have seen that."

I could hear Edward's voice over that, saying "Look for her. Use your visions."

"I can't _see_ her, Edward. You think I haven't tried?"

There was a silence, and then "I'll be there soon. Find Rosalie and wait outside." He hung up.


End file.
